Introducing Madison Barbie
by HealedAutumn
Summary: Madison Lockhart is an aspiring wrestler born in Canada and raised in Brooklyn, NY. Unfortunately, not possessing the exact "look" the company at the time was looking for, she is paired with two polar opposite Canadian misfits. Follow Madison through her life as she becomes a star in her own right and juggles her personal life. Story will take place on the Indies and WWE
1. Introductions

**Introducing…..Madison Barbie**

 **Chapter 1**

Okay so this story is slightly AU since it's been altered to Kevin and Sami haven't joined the WWE yet. Also Kevin and Sami are 22 years old in the beginning. I made Jim Cornette the head booker of Ring of Honor because what the hell lol. Also, I made Madison's breasts smaller at the start of this story. In WWE Life On The Road, she has 36D breast implants. The beginning of this one she is simply a full C. I originally did this story set in 2007 with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn going by Kevin Steen and El Generico, but I just decided to modernize it and have them go by Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn because…well we're more accustomed to those names lol. As the story goes on you'll all see a lot of slight alterations from reality or from WWE Life On The Road. I really hope you guys enjoy this and I thank you guys so much for supporting this story like you do the other one!

* * *

 _ **Brooklyn, NY**_

 _Madison slammed her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She didn't know why she even kept that obnoxiously loud old fashioned alarm clock instead of just using the alarm on her cellphone. It probably had something to do with her grandma giving it to her as a moving out gift, something that both puzzled and amused her when her grandma placed it in her hands._

Being that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning, it was still dark out, but getting up early today was necessary because today was the day Madison was scheduled to meet Jim Cornette, the head booker of Ring of Honor. The general manager Gregory Gilleland had already met and signed her because he was impressed with her matches that he had happened to see. He had discussed with her his intention to make her the female face of the company. Hopefully Jim Cornette saw the same potential in her, since he was the man in charge of the booking. Being that she didn't have a car, taking the metro rail to Baltimore was her only means of transportation.

 _ **Baltimore, Maryland**_

Madison looked up at the cloudy sky and tightly folded her arms across her chest as she stepped off the metro rail at the Woodberry Station. There was snow on the ground from the cold weather the night prior. She couldn't find her big fur coat when she was getting dressed earlier and had to settle on wearing a baggy windbreaker jacket that actually belonged to her older brother. The Ring of Honor Headquarters office was now about a 10 minute walk from the station and she couldn't control the excitement she felt with each step.

"Here we go…" Madison said to herself, taking a deep breath before walking into the building. After some slight conversation with the receptionist, he guided her to Jim Cornette's office. Jim was currently out on a conference call so the receptionist just advised Madison to sit at the desk and wait.

Time passed and Madison ran her hands through her dark brunette hair as she waited for Jim to arrive. Her blood felt as if it was running cold. She continued trying her breathing techniques to calm herself down and maintain her composure.

"Good morning, glad to see that you've made it." Jim Cornette said, walking in and taking a seat at his desk.

"I wouldn't have missed this day for anything in the world." Madison smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." Jim eyed her for a brief moment, assessing her. "So, Greg mentioned that he sees you as being the top woman in the company."

Madison nodded. "Yeah, he mentioned that to me. I'm excited for that opportunity!"

Jim remained silent, staring at her blankly. "Unfortunately I don't see that happening." He finally said.

Madison felt her heart sink. She couldn't think of a response to give him. "W-What is that supposed to mean?" She asked when she finally spoke.

Jim sighed. "Listen young lady, I'm looking to establish a credible women's division here and we are finally going to create a Ring of Honor Women's Championship. I don't really have much to go on based on your appearance and from what I've seen of your ring work."

"You don't think I'm good enough in the ring is what you're saying?" Madison asked slightly offended by the statement.

"I think you could do slightly better on your technique. Based on what I've seen of your matches, you rely mostly on your kicks, speed, and extreme flexibility." Jim corrected.

"And that's a bad thing?" Madison asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

"I'd rather have somebody who's well rounded. You need to sharpen up a bit before I even consider making you a singles star, let alone the face of the women's division."

Madison remained silent, staring at the ground with her hands in her lap unsure of what to say.

"Furthermore…" Jim continued. "I want the division to live up to its name as a women's division. You're still a girl. How old are you again?"

"18."

"See, you still have some serious growth to do. Also, you don't exactly possess the look I'm looking for either. See, in this industry we look for specific looks. Me personally, I am looking for a specific body type. 5'7 and/or long legs are my ideal preference for our next female star."

Madison again stayed silent. She was only 5'0 which was far from the 5'7 height Jim wanted.

"If I wanted another Alexa Bliss I would just call WWE for the real thing." Jim muttered.

"Oh I am nothing like Alexa Bliss. Only thing we have in common is height." Madison retorted.

Jim Cornette rolled his eyes and pulled out a list which he began fumbling and scanning through.

"What's that?"

"The current roster. I don't really have anything for you to do but since Greg already signed you and really wants you on TV, I have to find something for you to do." Jim answered. He hummed and slightly tugged at his bottom lip with one hand while the other flipped the pages back and forth. "Ah! I got it!" He exclaimed with a finger snap.

"What is it?" Madison asked in extreme curiosity.

Jim looked up at her. "I'm pairing you with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn."

"Huh?"

"I…Am…Pairing…You…With Kevin Owens…And Sami Zayn." Jim replied.

Madison found herself scoffing again. "So you're going to make me a manager instead of a singles star?"

"Yes…At least for now. I don't have anything else for you to really do. I found somebody already that I'd like to make the face of the women's division here…Besides, those misfits could use a manager by their side."

Madison did not want to be saddled with being a manager/valet to a tag team. She wanted to showcase her own talents, not play background to a tag team. However, she realized no matter what she would say, Jim most likely would not change his plans. With that in mind, she gave up and let out a loud sigh. "So when do I start?"

"You start in two weeks. Make sure to be at the 2300 arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

After wrapping up the conversation Madison took her leave. Sure she didn't get to be a singles star yet, but she could make the best of this opportunity though right? She tried to feel optimistic as she got on the metro rail to return home to Brooklyn.

* * *

Yawn intro chapters are always a snooze fest I know lol

Hope you guys enjoyed this little introduction. Once again I thank the people who read my other story for supporting this one as well and I also thank the new readers too 3

As usual with all my other stories, this one is OC friendly as well. So if you would like to submit an OC to be in this story as well just review or hit my inbox with their name and some details on them. Even though I may sometimes not update fast, I am always responding to requests and messages since I always check my account for those. Trust me everybody who sent me ideas for a spin off on their OC, they are all in the works and I'll be posting updates on my profile bio from time to time!

Love you guys and thanks again for reading. Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. First Day

Introducing…..Madison Barbie

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **(2300 Arena: Philadelphia, PA)**_

Madison reached the locker room she was directed to by the security guard. Jim Cornette had advised her to hurry and change into whatever she was going to wear for the night, because she would be sharing the locker room with Kevin and Sami once they arrived. Since they were teammates, Jim wanted them to mix and mingle before the show began. Madison however couldn't help but wonder why Jim didn't answer her question when she asked him why she couldn't just simply change in the women's locker room.

She took time to admire herself in the mirror after changing clothes. Her long brunette hair was curled at the ends with the top middle part pulled back. She wore a simple white t-shirt, that was tucked into her knee length red and white polka dot ruffle skirt, and it was anybody's guess how she could even maneuver in the glossy black 5 inch platform heels. She located a large bow that matched the color of her skirt and clipped it to the left side of her hair. After experimenting with numerous shades, she settled for the blood red glossy lip gloss.

She heard mumbling getting closer to the door so she quickly stood up and made sure she looked presentable. She thought maybe it was Jim Cornette, however when the door opened, it was two guys. One with dark brown hair and a short stubble beard. The other guy, a ginger haired man with a medium stubble beard. They both froze mid-conversation and stared her down.

"Hi…" The ginger said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, you must be Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn." Madison responded.

"Yep, that would be us." Sami answered.

Madison approached them and extended her hand which they both shook. "Well hopefully we'll have some fun together." Sami said with a hopeful smile.

Madison smiled back. "Well I'll catch you guys in a few, I gotta go meet with Jim Cornette to discuss my spot in the match tonight." The brunette beauty said.

She roamed the halls, passing by many of the other wrestlers that were scheduled to perform that night. She waved when she saw a group of women discussing a match, however the girls didn't wave back at her. She just chalked it up to them not knowing who she was.

"Aww, well don't you look great tonight." Jim Cornette complimented.

"Well thank you." Madison replied.

"How are you feeling about your first day?"

Madison sucked in a large breath through her teeth. "I'm so nervous."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Well don't be, you'll do great tonight I'm sure."

"I'll do my best, so what am I doing tonight for my debut tonight?"

"Okay, so tonight Kevin and Sami are taking on The Young Bucks. Just stay behind the curtain the whole time and watch the match to make sure you don't miss your cue. Once Matt and Nick hit the Meltzer driver on Sami, you are to come out to the ring, get on the apron, and distract the referee. While that is going on, Kevin will sneak and attack the Bucks with a chair. Then he will Package Piledriver Nick and drag Sami to cover him for the pin. Sami will get the 1-2-3, then after the win you get in the ring and raise their hands in victory before heading backstage with them." Jim explained.

Madison shrugged. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yes it's pretty simple to execute. Just make sure you give it all you got. We are investing a lot in you young lady." Jim laughed waving his finger at her.

"You are?" Madison questioned with a laugh. "You saddled me with a manager gimmick.

Jim frowned in annoyance. "Which is all the more reason for you to go out there and prove yourself."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Noted." She responded with a sarcastic undertone.

The night went just as planned and was executed to perfection. Madison right on cue when it was her time to come out. She received a couple of whistles and cat calls from some of the men in attendance, and a majority of fans were intrigued and curious as to who she was.

"You guys looked great out there." Madison smiled once they made it backstage.

"Thank you." Kevin smiled. Sami was still too busy trying to catch his breath to respond.

"You were good too…You didn't look nervous at all out there." Sami said in between panting.

"Glad to hear that, because my biggest fear was that I'd go out there and end up looking like a deer in headlights."

"Are you umm doing something after the show?" Sami asked.

Madison stared into space as if she was thinking. "No, not really. Why?" She asked.

Sami shrugged. "Well me and Kevin were thinking about going to grab a bite. Figured you might want to come with us since you're our new partner." He smiled.

"I'd love to go. I'm hungry as hell. Haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Been too nervous to keep anything down."

"Good, we'll meet you in the parking lot in a few."

 _ **(Sonny's Famous Steaks)**_

"Man I wish they'd serve some wine in here." Sami complained.

"Want to get drunk huh?" Madison giggled.

"Nope, I would just like a simple glass with my dinner." Sami answered before folding his arms.

"Well a Philly cheesesteak isn't necessarily a dinner darling." Madison said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, and besides you aren't really known to know when to stop after one glass whenever you do drink. Oh and you also are terrible at holding your liquor." Kevin inserted.

Sami whipped his head towards Kevin, eyes slightly big and mouth agate. "Did you just say that I can't hold my liquor?"

Kevin made an amused face. "Come on Rami, you know you're a lightweight when it comes to drinking."

"Oh and you're so much better?"

"I don't drink." Kevin stated. "Well once in a while I do."

"Did you just call him Rami?" Madison asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's his real name." Kevin answered.

"I really can't believe you just sat there and said that I can't hold my liquor." Sami continued.

Kevin rolled his eyes and took a sip from his water. "Let it go lightweight." He said while sporting a smirk.

"You want to have a drinking contest to see who holds their liquor better?" Sami challenged.

"Some other time." Kevin replied.

Madison watched their exchange while giggling to herself. They were like two frat boys going at it about a stupid topic.

"So what exactly is your character gonna be?" Sami asked.

It took Madison about six seconds to realize that he was talking to her. "Oh…Umm what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well are you going to play an evil heel like Kevin or an overly cocky heel like me?"

Madison found herself dumbfounded at the question. Jim didn't discuss that part with her. He had just simply told her what to do in her debut. He hadn't told her how to act or how she would eventually be acting. "You know what I don't even know the answer to that question."

"Jim didn't go over that with you?" Sami asked.

"No he didn't actually." Madison answered.

"So like Jim to forget important shit to mention." An annoyed toned Kevin said.

Madison couldn't help but feel like there was some animosity between Kevin and Jim Cornette. She first noticed it when they were leaving the arena. Jim spoke to Sami and Madison, but he barely would even look at Kevin. When they eventually did talk, Kevin spoke with extreme sarcasm and malice in his tone.

"Make sure you speak with him about that next time you see him. Wouldn't want you just being a plain manager like the others, you should stand among the others.

Madison nodded and stood up reaching in her purse. She pulled out money to pay for the meal. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later. I have to go now to make sure I catch the last metro rail back to Brooklyn."

"Sit down. I'll take you home." Kevin said.

"No it's okay I know the metro rails like second nature."

"Madison it's too late to be going to a metro rail station." Kevin replied with a stern tone.

Madison sighed. "You sure? You don't really have to take me home."

"It's no problem. Besides I have to drive in that area anyways, It's only like an hour and a half drive, might be faster because it's late at night therefore no traffic." Kevin insisted.

"Alright then if you're sure." Madison said before sitting back down.

After finishing eating, they hopped in Kevin's rental car, which was a 2016 Jeep Grand Cherokee. Sami, who had talked practically the whole time in the restaurant, was sleep soon as Kevin got on the highway. If there was one thing Madison caught on to quickly, it was that she had a lot in common with Kevin. The whole ride back to her apartment, they laughed and talked about various topics, nothing seemed to be off limits with them. Another trait they both possessed was their outspoken attitudes.

"Well I guess I'll see you next time." Kevin sighed. That was the fourth maybe fifth time he said this after parking outside of Madison's apartment. Every time one of them said the dreaded "see you later" they somehow ended up engaging in another conversation.

"Tell sleepyhead back there I said goodnight." Madison giggled. Sami was still slouched over in the backseat snoring. After grabbing her bags out of the trunk, she waved goodbye to Kevin. Kevin waved back with a smile and didn't drive away until he saw her walk into her apartment.

Madison, exhausted from the long night opted to just sleep in her bra and panties opposed to pajama pants and a t-shirt. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if being a manager to Kevin and Sami would be so bad afterall…

* * *

Thank you again for reading the chapter and for the nice messages I got in my PM!

I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys are excited to see where this story goes.


	3. A Gimmick?

Introducing…..Madison Barbie

Chapter 3

* * *

 ** _(DoubleTree by Hilton; New York City)_**

"He's probably setting you up…" Kevin muttered.

Madison stopped pacing back and forth and locked her eyes on him. "What?!" She asked in confusion.

Kevin met her gaze while raising an eyebrow. "Jim Cornette…I think he is setting you up to fail."

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"We have done six shows so far on television and Jim hasn't even given you a character yet. You just walk out there with us every night and perform your spots without any sense of direction at all."

Madison knew this was true, she didn't even know how to act when she was managing Kevin and Sami. She performed her spots emotionless like a zombie. "Fine then, I'll talk to him before the show tomorrow."

"And what's the point of that? Why don't you just craft your own gimmick? The best roles to perform are the ones you create yourself. Be what you wanna be, don't be a jester." Kevin said before scratching his head and standing up off the pullout sofa.

"But Kevin…I don't know what kind of gimmick to play." Madison whined, following him into the kitchen and sitting on the kitchen counter as Kevin grabbed a bottle of orange juice out the fridge.

"Why don't you just be yourself?" Kevin suggested.

Madison giggled. "Oh please…I'm boring as a mofo."

"I don't think so."

"Well aren't you sweet." Madison cooed, reaching over and playfully pinching Kevin's face. Kevin blushed and pulled his head away laughing. "I'm going to go wake Sami. We better start getting ready for this autograph signing event." Madison said, hopping off the counter and heading to Sami's room.

"Go away!" Sami called out after she knocked on the door.

"Sami you better get your ass out of the bed. We have important things to do today." Madison chuckled before turning the knob and entering.

"Ahh!" Madison and Sami screamed in unison. Sami wasn't in bed. In fact he was getting dressed and was in the process of changing his boxers when Madison just decided to barge in. Madison quickly turned around and slammed the door after exiting.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked.

Madison stayed quiet and stared at the ground, face pale and cheeks flushed red.

"Oh lord…How much did you see?" Kevin asked.

Madison kept her eyes on the floor. "I saw his ass…" She let out. Kevin fell backwards on the pullout sofa bursting out in laughter.

 _ **(Hammerstein Ballroom: New York City)**_

She didn't know if it was jealousy or anger, but Madison sure felt something to that effect. She stood between Kevin and Sami who were seated at the table, signing autographs, taking pictures, and laughing with fans who came to see them and were ecstatic to buy their merchandise.

"You doing okay?" Kevin asked, looking back at her. Madison copped a smile and gave him a nod. "You don't have to lie to me." Kevin said narrowing his eyes.

Madison scrunched up her face. "Why you so pressed yo?" She asked rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Yeah you're mad…because you're starting to talk hood." Kevin laughed.

"I didn't wear these damn four inch platform boots to just stand around while you two sit and have a blast!"

"Just remember what I said…Once you get your gimmick and find your niche, the fans will flock to you too." Kevin said before turning back around to converse with a fan who had just approached his table.

Madison finally decided that she had stayed longer than needed, so she took her leave. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she could feel Kevin and Sami's eyes on her as she walked away.

"Somebody looks angry." Jim Cornette laughed, stopping her in the hallway.

Madison laughed sarcastically and spun around to look at him. "Just the man I was looking for."

"Really? Well how can I help you young lady?"

"What exactly is my role with Kevin and Sami?" Madison asked quickly.

"Umm…You're their manager." Jim answered. His voice having a "duh" tone to it.

"That's not what I mean…I'm talking about my gimmick. Right now all I do is interfere in their matches and help them win. But I don't have a character and I have never been given the mic during their promos. I have made five appearances so far, that is a month and a half that I have been on television and you haven't even developed my character!

Jim's cheeks puffed when he let out a loud sigh. "Madison like I told you before I only paired you with those misfits because I simply had to find something for you to do." He folded his arms. "You can do whatever you want with your gimmick. Right now Tenille is my main concern, as far as the female portion is concerned.

Madison rolled her eyes. She didn't know why Jim was wasting his time on some WWE reject.

 _ **(The Bronx, New York City)**_

Madison's eyes fluttered open and she instantly squinted from the sunlight that beamed through the window directly on her face. She was too exhausted to go home last night so she stayed at her mom's house in her old bedroom. The cause of her tiredness was she had spent the whole night out with Kevin and Sami. Ring Of Honor had written them off TV by having them get suspended by Jim Cornette for attacking an interviewer backstage. In reality, Kevin had requested three weeks off to return to Canada and spend time with his parents. He wanted to spend his last night in the States with Madison and Sami, so they spent the whole night strolling through New York City on foot, laughing with each other and eating junk food. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a loose side ponytail, she headed downstairs. Her mom was at the kitchen table sitting on a man's lap. Madison wasn't surprised that the man was different than the man she had seen last night when she came over. She rolled her eyes at him when he looked at her and her mom hurried and finished saying bye to the man before rushing him out the house.

"You wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Her mom asked entering the kitchen behind her.

"No." Madison replied, pouring a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I just get tired of seeing a different man every time I come to your house."

"It's best to keep your nose in your own business."

"Where is your HUSBAND Ralph?" Madison snapped.

Her mom smacked her lips. "Not that it's any of your business but he is in Vegas visiting family."

"More like gambling up his money while you're sitting here at the house entertaining random ass men…" Madison muttered.

"You know what little girl? I'm enjoying my youth while I still have it."

"You're 56!" Madison replied with sass.

"And people tell me I still look 30 and fly! So I'm going to use my looks until I can't physically use them anymore." Her mom retorted before snapping her fingers with defiance.

Madison stared at her mother with wide eyes. For as long as she could remember, her mom had always been that way. She'd seen plenty of men in and out the house as a little girl. Her mother and father both continuously cheated on each other until her father met a woman he finally fell for and moved off with her. Leaving Madison and her brothers to deal with their mom and all of her many escapades.

"Speaking of Ralph, that old bastard had some nerve to call me asking if I could pick him up from the airport later." Her mom growled, grabbing the milk carton from Madison and pouring a glass of milk.

"And your response was?" Madison asked.

"I told his raggedy ass to take the Uber home."

Madison groaned and sat down to eat her cereal.

 _ **(Brooklyn, NY)**_

That night Madison spent a long amount of time back at her apartment checking herself out in the mirror. She thought a lot about the things her mother said earlier and the way her mom used to act when she was younger. It started to cross her mind that she could portray the kind of person her mother was as her gimmick. Sure doing a character like that would be scandalous, but now her mind was set. She was written off of TV for the next three weeks, which was perfect timing to get a start on setting up her gimmick for her return. She now knew what she wanted to do and she started with calling a certain surgeon in Philadelphia…

 _ **(A Week Later)**_

"It's open…" Madison groaned, turning over in her bed after hearing knocking at the front door. Times like this made her happy that she had a small studio apartment.

Sami walked in and discarded his coat, throwing it across the counter in the kitchen. "I brought you some breakfast." He announced. Madison could hear the smile in his voice. There was a rustling sound as he placed the giant plastic bag on the counter with his back to her as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink. "And you are dangerous for leaving that door unlocked. You don't necessarily live in the safest neighborhood to be doing that. "

Sami and Kevin had been over to her apartment so many times that whenever any of them did come over, they knew to just make themselves at home.

"I'm not hungry…" Madison replied.

"Well that's new…You're always up for breakfast. What's the problem today?" Sami asked.

"Just not hungry is all…" Madison lied, knowing the real reason was because she couldn't keep any food down after her surgery she had two days prior. She was facing the wall so Sami wouldn't see the pain on her face. She flinched when she heard his voice above her.

"You know, it's not exactly like you to be in bed at 9:00 in the morning either. What exactly is wrong with you today?" Sami questioned.

Madison opened her mouth to tell another lie but Sami spoke first.

"Pain medicine?! You have pain medicine!? What do you need pain meds for?" Sami interrogated. Madison heard him raise the bottle and shake it around before he examined the contents.

Madison remained quiet cursing under her breath because she couldn't avoid it now. In reality she didn't know how she planned to avoid it anyways.

"And why is there a name and number on this pad next to your bed…" Sami picked it up and Madison could hear him fumbling with it. "Dr. Jones…Specializing in….BREAST ARGUMENTATION!"

Madison couldn't form a reply.

"You got breast implants?!" Sami exclaimed. Madison finally turned around saw the baffled wide eyed look on the ginger man's face.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Sorry if the chapters seem short right now, because I've always been known to type long chapters but I'm just doing the intros right now. Chapters should be longer starting within the next 3 chapters.

Love you for reading!


	4. Shop Till You Drop

Introducing…..Madison Barbie

Chapter 4

* * *

 **(Saks Fifth Avenue; New York City)**

Sami sat with his head in his hands bored out of his mind as he waited for Madison to exit the dressing room. A glance at his watch let him know that it was 15 minutes past noon. With Kevin still out of town, Sami was solo with being Madison's shop partner. The real title should've been shopping assistant based on how Madison kept asking him which outfit would look better on her, and she wouldn't take "both" for an answer. It had been two weeks since Madison's breast implants and even though she was still in slight pain, she simply popped her pain meds and went out shopping. Sami took up the task of being her personal caregiver while she recovered. Her brunette hair was now bleach blonde, something Sami still had to get used to, even though he was sitting right in the chair watching her in the salon as she got it done.

"Will you hurry up in there?! My stomach is about to eat itself because I'm so hungry." Sami called out.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Madison's voice echoed from around the wall.

Sami sighed heavily. "Could you just make it snappy?! We have been out all morning and I have not gotten a single thing to eat! I really haven't even eaten since about 5:00 yesterday night and then to top it off you made me sit through that terrible movie with even more terrible actors! Then after you offer me to sleep in the bed with you oppose to sleeping on the floor, you hogged all the covers and kept whining all night from your little implant pains. Oh and did I mention it was 46 degrees last night. That is some very cold weather to have no covers…and mix that with the fact that the heater doesn't even work in your apartment and I guess you can say my night was miserable! Now today you take me out to these expensive stores and don't even feed me first so now I feel like I'm-"

"How do I look?" Madison asked, interrupting Sami's ranting.

Sami finally looked up and practically gawked at the sight before him. Madison had a mini pink skirt on with white fur around the waist of it. Since it was a ruffle skirt, any little twist or bend she did, it was more than likely that her ass would end up exposed, if not that then the dimple under her butt cheeks would. She had knee high white metallic boots on that also had fur around the top of them. The low cut white shirt she had on pushed her breasts up which were still swollen from surgery, therefore making them look even bigger. Over the low-cut shirt was a pink mini fur coat that stopped at her midsection.

"You look umm…" Sami began, starting to scratch the lower back of his head.

"Yes?" Madison asked raising her right hand and winding it round and round. "Get on with it."

Sami wanted to tell her that she looked scandalous…Sexually scandalous. "You look great…" He let out a quick cough. "That skirt is umm a little too small for you though."

"I know…That's the point" Madison laughed, doing a spin.

"What exactly is the end goal here?" Sami asked.

"Just trying to find some nice wardrobe for when we return." Madison replied, batting her eyes at him. "So should I buy it?"

Sami stared back at her internally conflicted. "Yeah…If you like it you should definitely buy it." He smiled, hoping not to look nervous.

Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Well do you like it?" She asked.

Now Sami felt like she had put him on the spot. Times like this make him wish Kevin was there to share the nervousness with him. Too bad he was presumably having a blast in Canada with his parents. "Yeah I like it." He finally replied. Knowing somewhere in his mind "love it" was the correct answer. Madison cheered before checking herself out in the mirror again. While pulling her hair over her shoulder, she accidentally knocked her earring out of her ear. She bent down to pick it up and Sami quickly sucked in a harsh breath and looked away, cheeks blushing profusely.

"Oops sorry." Madison laughed, knowing Sami had probably seen more than he bargained for.

Madison headed back into the dressing room to change out of the outfit. Soon as she was out of sight, Sami quickly took the moment to stand up and adjust his pants back to normal.

"Oh my goodness Sami! Which bag would look better on me?" Madison asked, smiling at him. Right hand holding a Valentino Garavani leather purse, and left hand holding up a Salvatore Ferragamo tote bag with a scarf attached it to up.

"Both of those purses are over $1200!" Sami shrieked in shock, noticing the price tags before the purses.

"Look ginger that's not what I asked you." Madison said. "Which one would look better is the question." She stated.

"I can't decide." Sami replied.

Madison looked back and forth between the purses. "Hmm, me neither so I guess that means I'll buy both." She shrugged.

"Are you insane?!"

"Here hold them for me." Madison ordered, leisurely placing them in Sami's hands.

Sami growled. "I do not want to be seen walking through the store holding purses. I'm already holding a fur coat, a skirt, and a damn box of boots!" He hissed.

"Damn chill out…It's not like you're wearing them. You're only carrying them for me. So stop being so grouchy. We are going to the register right now anyways." Madison sassily responded.

Sami just rolled his eyes and thanked the heavens they were going to the register now.

"…Oh…My…God…Are those rings over there?!" Madison smiled brightly before running over to the section.

"Oh dear God…" Sami sighed in defeat.

After wrapping up her purchases, which totaled to $4,127.78, Madison smiled and handed the bags to Sami to carry. Sami's eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized her card went through for the purchase.

"Okay, I think we have grabbed enough things for the day." Madison said after walking outside with Sami.

"Good, because now I want some foo…"

"I forgot there's a Tiffany & Co. down the street! Let's go!" Madison blurted out before power walking.

"Oh yeah sure sure." Sami said with sarcasm following her while holding her bags.

 _ **(Tiffany & Co.)**_

"Sami isn't this pretty?" Madison asked looking at him with goo goo eyes.

Sami couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth after looking at her facial expression. "Yes it is rather pretty." He confessed.

Madison skipped through the store like a kid in a candy shop, looking at everything and bothering almost every worker she saw to show her something behind the glass. She finally decided she had got enough after selecting 3 rings, 2 necklaces, and 3 pair of earrings.

"Will that complete your purchases for today mam?" The workers asked.

"Umm I think so…Hold up wait a sec." Madison replied putting her index finger up. Her eyes were locked on a watch beaming through the glass. "Can I see that watch right there?"

The worker walked over and pointed to a watch. "This one?" She asked.

"No, the one next to it. On the right." Madison instructed.

The worker grabbed it and brought it to the counter. Madison picked it up and admired it. It was a men's stainless steel watch with real diamonds around it and a giant see through diamond in the center where you look to see the time. "I'll take it." Madison smiled.

Sami couldn't believe yet again that Madison actually had money to purchase the extremely expensive pieces of jewelry from the store.

 _ **(Island Burgers & Shakes)**_

"Sheesh, I decide to let you pick the place to eat and of all places to choose you pick this place?" Madison whined.

"Stop your whining! I have dealt with those hour and a half per store trips you've been doing all day. I need a burger." Sami replied laughing.

"Why couldn't we go to the nice French restaurant down the street? I'm not in the mood for a burger right now." Madison complained as she reapplied her lipstick while she glanced into her hand mirror.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas un hamburger, ma dame?" Sami purred with a teasing tone.

"Well aren't you just cute." Madison replied making a face.

"What can I get you guys started with today?" The waiter interrupted.

"I'll take a peach tea." Madison answered.

"And I'll take a sparkling water." Sami added.

"Okay and any appetizers?"

Sami and Madison exchanged looks. "We'll take the Chili Works and Chips." Sami said.

"No problem at all." The waiter wrote it down and handed them menus. "I'll go get your drinks and appetizer and give you guys some time to decide on your meal." He smiled before heading off.

"You feeling okay today?" Sami asked.

Madison finished putting her mirror away and looked at him confused. "Yeah I'm fine…Why do you ask?"

"You know you're still recovering from your umm…" Sami began.

"If you're talking about my breast implants, I'm just fine you dork." She giggled. Amused at how Sami was so nervous to say the word. "You miss your BFF yet?" She asked.

"Of course I do, but I haven't had time to really think about him since I've been spending a majority of my time taking care of you while you recover. Speaking of which, have you talked to Kevin since he's been gone?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah I talked to him on the phone two nights ago."

"Did you tell him about your little procedure?" Sami asked.

"Nope not yet at least." Madison answered.

Sami arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't have to." Madison clapped back. "Why should I just jump and tell him?"

Sami shrugged. "I just figured you'd tell him."

The waiter returned with the drinks and appetizer, placing them on the table. "Have you guys decided on your order yet?"

Sami spoke first. "Yes, I would like the Patty Melt burger please, with the meat well done."

"I'll umm…I'll take a small chicken cesar salad." Madison said.

"A salad?" Sami questioned after the waiter walked away.

"I still don't have much of an appetite after my surgery." Madison sighed.

"Are we going back to your place after this?" Sami asked.

Madison let out a half laugh half scoff. "Boy hell no! We still ain't go to Barneys or Bloomingdales."

"What you NEED to do is get home and get more rest. You still aren't completely healed from your surgery and being up this long might have painful affects later." Sami chastised.

"Whatever, you just don't want to do anymore shopping."

After their food arrived, Sami tore through it like a staving caveman while Madison rested her head on one of her hands while she fiddled with her salad holding the fork in the other hand. Sami finished wiping his mouth with a napkin and looked at her. "You wanna share a milkshake?" He asked.

"S-Sure." Madison answered, caught off guard by the question.

Sami ordered a large milkshake and instructed the waiter to bring it with a straw on two sides.

"So from the looks of it I guess you've decided on a gimmick." Sami said glancing down at the shopping bags they had with them so far.

Madison nodded while taking a sip out of the milkshake. "I should be all set after today." She said.

"So what is the gimmick?" Sami asked.

"Can't tell you yet. You'll just have to wait and see." Madison answered in a teasing tone.

Sami sighed after they finished the milkshake and left the money as well as the tip on the table for the waiter. "Do we still have to go to those stores now? I'm sleepy now." He groaned.

"Yup let's go." Madison smiled.

"Madison nope you need to get home. You have bought enough things today and to add to that, you still need rest for your body to recuperate completely. So we are going back to your apartment now and that is final. I won't take no for an answer…" Sami declared.

 _ **(Bloomingdales; New York City)**_

"Attention Bloomingdale shoppers, we will be closing in 10 minutes." A woman's voice announced over the intercom.

Sami plopped down on a stool he spotted in a corner, while Madison continued going back and forth trying to decide what purse she wanted to buy.

"Doesn't this girl have enough purses?" Sami sighed to himself. "This crazy ass girl already spent $19,000 on a damn Birkin bag in the other store."

"Sami should I get this Giuseppe tote…or this red Burberry tote?" Madison asked. When she didn't hear a response, she looked up and saw Sami slouched over lazily on the stool with his eyes closed. "Did he really just fall asleep on me?" Madison laughed. "Wake up ginger!" She blurted into his ear.

Sami jumped up. "Wha-What? I wasn't sleeping." He quickly said.

 _ **(Brooklyn, NY)**_

Madison finally finished hanging up all the new clothes she bought. All her new purses were hanging in the back of her closet on a rack. She smiled and felt accomplished after seeing everything put away.

Sami finished brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom. "You gonna tell me how you could even afford all that stuff today?" He asked.

Madison spun around to face him. "When my great-grandpa died he left me a large sum of money in a trust fund. I finally got some access to it last week." She explained.

"You got all of it?" Sami asked with wide eyes.

"No silly." Madison laughed. "He left me a small piece. I get the rest of it when I'm 27."

"27? Why he want you to get it that late in life?"

"He said I need to make sure that I have my own self set in life by the time I'm late 20s or 30s if not then he said I'll have the means to do it at 27. However if I do have myself set, the money will just be some extra in case I want to spend it leisurely."

"Well you won't be so set at that age if you keep making these kind of expensive purchases." Sami said with a chuckle.

"Well like I said, he left me a large amount of money and I get the rest when I'm 27." Madison argued.

"How much did he leave you?" Sami asked.

"Why should I tell you? So you can take a life insurance out on my head and then my ass end up a victim on Unsolved Mysteries? I think not." Madison responded.

"You really think I'm that kind of person?"

"Shit, you never know these days until it happens." Madison shrugged with a slight laugh before turning around and walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth for bed. After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, she noticed the men's wrist watch she bought earlier gleaming on the counter from the light. "Sami? Come here." She called.

Sami came into the bathroom with curious eyes. "What's up?"

Madison spun around to face him, the watch in her hand. "I umm…I want you to have this. I bought this for you." She announced.

Sami's eyes lit up as he stared at the watch. "You mean the whole time you saw that watch you were thinking of me?"

"Well you did carry all my bags and help me out all day with minimal complaints." Madison laughed.

"You call my behavior today minimal complaints?"

"You know what I mean Sami…" She held the watch out to him and Sami took a moment to let the diamonds reflect in his eyes before finally taking it.

"T-Thank you…This means a lot to me. Like really you have no idea. Thank you so much."

Madison blushed. "No prob…You've been so good to me during my recovery it's the least I can do." Madison smiled.

Sami pulled her into a hug. "I'm just glad you're feeling better now." He exited the bathroom afterwards to resume playing video games while Madison changed into something to wear to bed. She emerged from the bathroom in an orange crop top, white and orange fluffy shorts that went up to her upper thigh, and thigh high white and orange striped socks. Her hair was simply pulled over her shoulder. She crawled into bed and nudged Sami over to make room for her to lay down, Sami so fixated on the zombie game he was playing.

* * *

Madison awoke from her sleep with sharp and tight pains in her chest area. Her medication had worn off and now she was feeling every bit of it. "Oww oww oww…" She whimpered, pulling the covers off herself and standing up out the bed, gripping her breasts tightly.

Sami quickly leapt off the bed, forgetting to pause his game and accidentally knocking his headset cord out of his controller. He pulled his head phones off and pursued Madison as she dragged her feet walking into the bathroom and turning on the light. She reached for the bottle of pain medicine before Sami swatted it away. "Stop being so dependent on that shit Madison. You need to deal with the pain sometimes." He scolded.

Madison whipped around staring at him with watery eyes. "You don't understand Sami! I am in serious pain I can't take it!" She cried. "My breasts feel so hard and tight right now they hurt! Then to top it all off, they are still swollen!"

"You asked for this Madison! You didn't even need damn breast implants, you WANTED them. Now you need to take it!" Sami barked, snatching the bottle of pills from Madison.

"Dude what the hell?! Give those back to me!" Madison screamed, snatching the bottle and trying to rush out of the bathroom.

"Give me those right now Madison! You need to deal with your decisions and not turn to these damn pills! You're going to end up addicted." Sami tried to reach around her to grab the bottle but Madison leaned downwards forward and held the bottle tightly against her stomach. Sami reached around her from behind and tried to pry them from her grasp, but Madison wasn't going down without a fight.

"Stop Sami my tits hurt I need this!" Madison complained with a painful moan.

"No you wanted this…Now you gonna take it! Stop your damn whimpering and take it!" Sami ordered as he and Madison continued their little stomach to back tug-of-war. Madison moaned louder in pain as Sami continued holding on to her from behind trying to grab the bottle.

"Fuck Sami!" Madison cried out.

"Give it to me!" Sami demanded.

"What in the Sam Hell is going on up in here?!" A voice asked in a stunned tone, instantly making Madison and Sami stop and look up. Madison slouched over and Sami holding her from behind, this looked like a very compromising position.

"Kevin…" Sami panted. "I thought you weren't gonna be back until next week." He said.

Kevin exchanged looks between them with wide eyes. The sound of Call Of Duty zombies laughing manically in the background after taking out Sami's character since he forgot to pause the game broke the silence.


	5. She Is Madison Barbie

**Introducing…..Madison Barbie**

Chapter 5

* * *

 _ **(Brooklyn, NY)**_

Most would think Kevin and Sami lived with Madison, since they always choose to spend the night there instead of getting a hotel room. Madison found herself doing what she seemed to always do every night they stayed over, lay across her bed and watch them play video games. Kevin doing the usual and becoming a poor sport when Sami began winning.

"Oh my lord Kevin calm down it's just a freaking game!" Madison laughed after Kevin threw the controller across the room out of anger of losing.

Sami laughed and stood up stretching. "Well I'm going to go grab a pizza. You guys want anything?" He asked.

Kevin, had now flopped face down on Madison's bed next to her and made a muffled sound due to his face being in the pillow. Madison giggled and replied "I'll just take some cheese sticks."

Sami laughed as well at Kevin's pouting behavior and grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Madison waited until she couldn't hear Sami's footsteps going down the steps outside the apartment before she turned and looked down at Kevin's tense frame. "Are you still really bitter about losing Kevin?" She asked with hilarity in her voice. Kevin made a muffled "No" response through the pillow. Madison laughed and began shaking him.

Kevin finally sat up and looked at her. "I swear to you he modded that game." He said with seriousness.

Madison erupted with laughter. "Oh my goodness Kevin let it go!" She wiped a tear from her eye which had occurred from her laughter. "Just admit you suck at that game and move on."

"Oh I suck huh? Why don't you play me at that game then huh?" Kevin replied.

"I don't like NHL games that's why. Now I like shooters and GTA and racing games and Sims and VR games. Never was a fan of hockey…"

Kevin stared at Madison with wide eyes.

Madison began to feel nervous. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're supposed to be from Canada and you don't like hockey?!" Kevin said in nothing but disbelief.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Kevin…I was only born in Canada. I grew up here in Brooklyn." She sighed. "Haven't I told you this a million times?"

"Well how old were you when you moved from Canada to Brooklyn?"

"2."

"Damn why did your family choose to move to a dump like this?"

"Excuse me?!" Madison shot back.

Kevin threw his hands up. "Look no offense, but you don't necessarily live in the nicest city Madison. Even your neighborhood is terrible. I actually heard gunshots 2 nights ago when I spent the night here."

Madison smacked her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I'm used to it."

"You're used to it! How much do you even pay in rent at this dump?"

"Kevin you know what? Don't preach because you sure love staying here."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Honestly I just want to make sure you're safe. That's why I always reluctantly stay here whenever I'm in New York."

Madison somehow could tell that was just a cop out excuse. "Oh is that right? Well guess what Superman, I don't need protecting from any man. I can do perfectly-"

"How much do you pay in rent? Don't dodge my original question." Kevin inserted, cutting her off.

"$500." Madison replied.

Kevin nodded his head slowly. "Sounds reasonable enough for a dump like this."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Kevin you don't even have a damn place! You still live with your parents!" She shot back.

"Not true!" Kevin quickly argued.

"Oh yes it is true…Sami told me!" Madison responded. By the look on Kevin's face after that, she could pretty much tell that Kevin was thinking of all the ways he could throttle Sami for busting him out like that. She decided she had enough of arguing with Kevin and stood up off the bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the sink, reaching into the cabinet for her night facial mask.

She applied the 15 minute leave on mask to her face and looked into the mirror, there Kevin was standing against the doorframe watching. "May I help you?" she asked with a mix of audacity and defiance.

Kevin put his hands into his pockets and stared for a little bit longer before replying. "I'm honestly still trying to figure out what kinda look you're going for here."

Madison scrunched her face up temporarily. "What're you talking about now Kevin?" She walked out the bathroom, pushing by Kevin and heading back into the living room, sitting back down on her bed.

Kevin followed and sat down as well, eyeing her down. "I'm talking about this new look you got. What are you trying to be? A Barbie Doll?"

"What the hell? A Barbie Doll?!" Madison exclaimed in confusion. "Why would I want to be a Barbie?!"

"Why did you dye your hair blonde then?"

"Because I'm grown and I wanted to."

"I liked you better brunette."

Madison froze for a moment. Her cheeks slightly turning pink. "I-I don't care about what you like. I'm crafting my gimmick."

Kevin blew a raspberry while simultaneously rolling his eyes. "What kind of gimmick are you even trying to do?"

"Kevin don't forget, you're the one who even told me that I should create my own gimmick instead of waiting on management to do it for me."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to go and get all this work done to yourself."

"All this work?! All I did was my hair and my breasts!" Madison argued, her voice kind of coming out as a squeak at the last part.

"I said BE WHO YOU WANT TO BE…Not bleach your hair and run to a Philadelphia surgeon and get some big ass knockers. Your breasts weren't even small before. What's the difference in going from a full C to a damn 36D?!"

Madison stared back with wide eyes, completely baffled. How in the hell did Kevin even know her bra sizes? He better not be some kind of pervert who sorts through her clothes when she's not around. Or was he just taking a wild guess and just so happened to hit the nail on the head perfectly. "How...in the hell…..do you know the size of my breasts?" Madison asked, her tone slightly hushed and covered in disbelief.

Kevin gave her what could very well be the cockiest smirk she'd ever seen. "Sami told me…" He said.

"That big mouthed ass Sami!" Madison sighed. "Wait how would he even know?!"

"Now you know how I feel about Sami telling you my business! Oh and he knows because he watched you shop for them."

"Well how would he know the size of my breasts before my implants?" Madison asked.

Kevin stared into space for a minute and began scratching the back of his head. "Umm…You may need to ask him that."

Madison shook her head in a humorous disbelief and stood up going back into the bathroom to wash the cleanser mask off her face.

* * *

"Afraid of flying or heights?" Kevin asked. Madison sat mute between him and Sami aboard a flight to Tampa, Florida for the upcoming event in Lakeland. Sami seemed to keep himself occupied with music on his headphones, Kevin on the other hand had noticed the shift in Madison's demeanor ever since the plane had begun flight.

Madison had one hand holding her mirror in front of her while her other hand applied her bubblegum pink lipstick. "What? I'm not scared of this." She replied slightly scrunching her lips up and squinting at him.

"You've been all antsy ever since the plane has been in the air. Oh and not to mention you damn near clawed Sami's hand off when the plane was lifting."

Madison looked over at Sami's hand which was riddled with scratches. She rolled her eyes and put her mirror and lipstick back into her hand purse. As time went on, Madison's behavior noticeably got more and more interesting. Kevin basically got his answer when he asked her to look at something out the window and she refused to even take a glance.

"You're scared of heights…" Kevin said with a humor filled chuckle, tone making the statement sound more like a question than a statement.

"Kevin leave me alone. I am not scared!" Madison argued.

"Will you lower your voice?! You are practically yelling and about to make a scene!" Sami hissed. He then glanced out in the walkway and saw that nobody else seemed to notice.

"Oh so you totally didn't hear him just now?" Madison pouted.

The stewardess appeared next to Sami. "Would any of you guys like some peanuts?" She asked.

"Yes I would like some." Madison sighed before Sami could answer. She snatched the bag from the stewardess once they were handed to her. The stewardess sighing and walking away.

"Couldn't you have been nicer about it?" Sami asked annoyed. "Now that lady knows you're upset."

Madison shrugged and began tugging with the peanut bag. Frustration grew when the bag wouldn't seem to just simply open.

"You want some help with that?" Kevin asked arching an eyebrow.

Madison glared at him. "I can handle this just fine thank you." She replied with sass. She became angrier with the bag and got rougher with trying to tear it.

"Umm seriously Madison you don't want any help?" Sami asked with a curious face, reaching his hand out towards her.

"No! I don't need you guy's help and that's FINAL!" She exclaimed before she accidentally tore the bag wide open in two and peanuts began flying everywhere. "…Oops." She said dumbfounded. Kevin stared at her with wide eyes and confusion at why she didn't just accept the help. Sami in the meantime put his hoodie on and hid his face in embarrassment.

 _ **(RP Funding Center; Lakeland, FL)**_

"Burn in hell Kevin!" Madison shouted before slamming the locker room door behind her as she exited. "Man I swear every single day I have at least 10 arguments with him…And that's on a good day!" She said to herself. This particular argument having to do with Kevin still teasing her about the flight and Madison getting sensitive and taking it serious.

"She is so damn sensitive!" Is what Madison could hear Kevin say behind the closed door as she walked away, she could almost perfectly imagine Sami was just sitting in annoyance at their constant back and forth.

Madison stormed through the hallways, leaving everything except her makeup bag in the locker room with Kevin and Sami. She then noticed the women's locker room. She never changed in there due to the fact that Jim Cornette always advised her not to and also due to the fact that none of the Ring Of Honor girls even talked to her. She shrugged and walked inside, sitting her makeup bag on the counter of the vanity mirror and began grabbing the necessary items out.

"Umm…What're you doing in here?" Tenille Dashwood, mostly known as Emma from WWE said.

Madison stopped what she was doing and turned around to see Tenille and fellow women's wrestler Sexy Star standing next to her. "Is there a problem?" Madison asked.

Sexy star let out a humorless chuckle. "Yes there is, who said you could come in here?"

"That sign says Ring Of Honor Women's Dressing Room." Madison replied. "Therefore I can dressed in here if I want to. Besides, I'm not even in here to get dressed. I only came to touch up my makeup."

Tenille cradled her women's championship on her shoulder. "Right…you're not established enough to come in here with us WOMEN."

"Your point?" Madison asked raising an eyebrow.

"The point is you're not even a competitor. You're just some girl who follows Kevin and Sami around everywhere they go. You don't even go out there every night and compete like we do." Sexy Star said. Brandi Rhodes had now walked over and stared at Madison with her arms folded as well.

Madison laughed. "Oh trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be a manager neither. Jim Cornette picked that role for me. Trust me I know my way around the ring."

Tenille, Sexy Star, and Brandi Rhodes laughed in unison. "Honey weren't you a brunette last time we saw you." Tenille asked, humor still written on her face.

"What difference does it make?" Madison argued.

"Oh Tenille and look…She's wearing a push up bra. I could swear her rack was not that big last time either." Brandi pointed out.

"Bitch I got implants!" Is what Madison wanted to shout back but she just shrugged Brandi's comment off instead.

"And her clothes…You used to wear those knee length ruffle skirts. Now you're wearing a ruffle skirt that's almost up your ass." Sexy Star added.

"Yeah what gives? What are you trying to do?" Tenille asked.

Before Madison could reply, Brandi spoke. "She thinks she can get to the top by becoming a diva…"

Sexy Star laughed. "Sweetie you have the look WWE loved during their playboy years. Why don't you send some of your tapes over to them? They love their women blonde and busty. But us Ring Of Honor girls are legit competitors."

Madison could feel her temper starting to boil over. Who the hell were these broads to chastise her and they didn't even know her? If this had been back in Brooklyn, Madison might have just started fighting them right there. However even though she was only 18 years old, she prided herself on acting like an adult. She found herself letting out what sounded like a laugh you'd hear from a maniac.

"What's so funny?" Tenille asked.

Madison shook her head as her laughing slowed. "All three of you are funny! Sexy Star, you can't talk about anybody's ring abilities when you're practically blacklisted from every wrestling company, Brandi girl please everybody knows you can't wrestle your way out of a wet paper bag. Tenille, it's funny that you laugh when Star says I look like a WWE playboy girl when the only reason you get anything here is because you're a WWE reject."

"Reject?!" Tenille asked baffled. "You're the one who looks like an attempted Barbie Doll. You look like exactly what's wrong with women's wrestling! We need more actual competitors not those Barbies WWE had in their 2010-2014 era. Prove yourself!"

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to you bitch!" Madison yelled back, now losing her cool at once again being referenced as a Barbie Doll.

"You better calm your nerves little girl." Brandi warned.

"Bitch go suck Cody Rhode's dick. Because that's the only thing with some talent that EVER runs through you." Madison retorted. Before Sexy Star spoke Madison piped up again. "And Star I wish you would pull that stunt you pulled on Rosemary, trust and believe you'll find yourself in the nearest ICU." Madison snapped her fingers at them before grabbing her makeup bag and heading for the door. "I'm a borough bitch!" Is what she barked before slamming the door after she walked out.

She strolled through the hallway feeling proud of herself when she spotted Jim Cornette. "Well hello Jim." She smiled.

"Madison?!" Jim asked looking her up and down.

"Yep that's me."

Jim assessed her, the same way he did when he first met her. "Hmm…Interesting. You've changed up your style." He said.

"Yeah…Just thought I'd try something different while I was away."

"I like it…Makes you look more distinguished. Unlike that boring bland brunette thing you had going on."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Well that's a thing of the past now." She placed one hand on her hip. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"Kevin and Sami haven't told you your spots tonight yet?" Jim asked confused.

"Me and Kevin umm…aren't talking right now and Sami kinda got dragged in the middle of it." She answered.

"You people…You two are always fighting." Jim said shaking his head.

"What's my spot….?" Madison asked completely ignoring Jim's comment.

"So tonight there is a 3 way tag team match for the Ring Of Honor Tag Team Championship." Jim began. "There's the Motor City Machine Guns vs. The Addiction vs. The Young Bucks. Towards the end of the match you, Kevin, and Sami are going to run out and as Kevin and Sami attack everybody in the ring, you grab a microphone and head into the ring. When all the dust is settled, you cut a promo stating you guy's intention on taking over the Tag Team division."

Madison shrugged. "Sounds easy enough. This'll be the first time I talk on TV." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh…and by the way, make sure you use your last name or some kind of name when you state your name in that ring tonight. It'd be a real dud to just refer to you as Madison. Spice it up a little." Jim requested before walking away.

Madison spent the remainder of her time sitting by herself in the very small catering area. Her mind was in another world as she slowly put a spoonful of Jell-O in her mouth. What could she call herself? Her actual name Madison Lockhart? She didn't want to because her mom might hear that name and see her on TV. She still had not told her mom about being in the wrestling industry. Gosh who knew picking a name could be so hard?

"If you're done lazing around it's almost our time to start." The impudent voice of Kevin's chimed in. He was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. Madison rolled her eyes before standing up and walking out, not bothering to even look at Kevin as she passed him by. She could've swore she heard Kevin let out what sounded like a half chuckle half scoff.

"All ready guys?" Sami smiled when they got in place right behind the curtain. When they were given their cue, Kevin and Sami raced from behind the curtain towards the ring.

Madison strolled behind then, walking seductively and slowly. She took a moment to smile to herself when she heard lots of gasps and whistling coming from the crowd. Here she was in all her glory. Her long blonde hair in a beach curl style with a ribbon on the left side, a pink crop top styled fur coat, mini pink ruffle skirt with a white fur belt across the waist, and gloss pink platform heels. She made sure to at least make some kind of eye contact with some of the fans as she pranced around the ring post to snatch a microphone before making her way up the ring steps and into the ring after Kevin and Sami finished destroying the teams in the match. Madison could not put into words the nervousness shooting through her body as she raised the microphone to her lips to speak on TV for the first time. "Alright listen up people in attendance…"

The area grew quiet. They clearly wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What you see here is the consequences of what happens when you try to blacklist the best damn team this company has going for them. You all know you didn't want us here because if punk ass Jim Cornette didn't suspend us for roughing up that little interviewer backstage, Kevin and Sami would be your tag team champions right now!" She yelled to the crowd.

The crowd was a huge mix of cheers, boos, whistles, and catcalls.

"So as of today, consider the Tag Team division under invasion. Because Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn…." She paused for a brief moment. Girl think of a goddamn name and get it over with…She began to think of her new looks and in that instance, she remembered Tenille Dashwood, Sexy Star, and Brandi Rhodes calling her a Barbie Doll back in the locker room. The she remembered Kevin saying it as well. Maybe that could be her name? It has a nice ring to it right? "…and Madison Barbie are going to destroy anything, everything, and especially everybody who gets in our way until we get what we rightfully deserve." She let go of the mic after that and grabbed both Kevin and Sami's hands and raised them high in the air and the audience went bananas.

"Did you guys see the audience's faces when we were walking out of there?!" Sami cheered once they reached their locker room. Kevin closed the door after they all entered.

"That was such a rush! I sure missed all that action!" Kevin smiled.

Madison felt proud of herself as she pulled off her fur coat, her upper body now only covered by her bra. She nearly jumped into orbit when she felt breath on her neck. She spun around saw no other than that damn Kevin.

"Forgive me?" Kevin purred.

"What?" The bra clad Madison asked as she found herself once again scrunching her face up at him.

"You still mad at me?" Kevin asked, playfulness evident in his tone.

Madison couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she shook her head in disbelief at the Canadian before her. He really knew how to push her buttons. She reached her arms out for Kevin to hug her, something he quickly and happily obliged to.

"Aww look at you two." Sami cheered.

Kevin looked Madison up and down after hugging her, his hands slowly sliding down Madison's arms. That signature cocky smirk returned. "So…Madison Barbie huh?"

"Don't start…" Madison warned.


End file.
